After the War
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: The 4th Great Ninja War is over, and everyone is finally able to return to Konoha. (Rewritten Shippuden ending, SasuNaru)


The town gates seemed to loom over him far larger than ever before. It had been a long time, so long it felt like a lifetime since he had seen those same gates he walked away from when he was only 13 years old, revenge stricken and angry at the world.

The war was over, so many years had passed, and yet Konoha had not seemed to change, save for several modernisations to the town's structure, a handful of new, taller buildings littering the cityscape. It was the beginning of a new era in Konoha, and Sasuke had to admit to himself that he did not feel comfortable entering into it with everyone had caused so much damage during his time as a rogue ninja, and he knew he had messed up immensely.

Casting a sideways glance at his traveling companions, he couldn't help the furrow of his brow as he looked between Sakura and Naruto especially. He could have killed them. He had attempted it countless times. And yet, despite all the pain he had put them through, they still went after him. Especially Naruto, the stubborn idiot. Silently, he thought back to Naruto's declaration.

"Because we're friends."

In all honesty, it had shocked him to hear the word used to describe them. Friends. After all he did to him. And after all this time, the bond he himself had acknowledged still resonated within him. He looked at Naruto again, the blonde catching his eye this time, sending him a warm, reassuring smile. He wondered if only he compared it to the sun. The boy stretched his remaining hand towards him, offering it for Sasuke to take, the smile resting on his lips. Glancing at the hand, Sasuke hesitated, stretching out his own arm but jolting back at the last moment. Taking the hand now would mean facing up to everything he'd done, all his mistakes, all his crimes.

He took it.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen as though it were a blur. Following Tsunade stepping down as Hokage, the formalities and processes of setting up Kakashi as the new leader of the Hidden Leaf was rough. If nothing else, it definitely left a multitude of people awaiting nervously or too busy to even have a moment to breathe.

During the first week back after the war, Naruto had not had any time to see Sasuke, while the boy himself spent all his time under ANBU surveillance. At least the hectic post-war processes were finally all coming to a close, Naruto mused to himself, and soon it would be Sasuke's trial. He knew Kakashi sensei - no, the Sixth - well enough to know how it would turn out. He hummed to himself as he headed towards the venue. Even he was ready for some peace and quiet for a change. Especially, when that peace and quiet included Sasuke.

As he had predicted, Sasuke had been cleared of his charges, the only punishment he would be receiving being continual surveillance of his activities, in the case that he would defect and harm the village again. It was a light sentence, and while he could tell Sasuke didn't believe he deserved to leave as free as he did, Naruto could not be more pleased.

Everyone had known, really, that that would be the judgement that was passed. After all the trouble they had gone through to recover the rogue ninja, locking him up seemed like a waste, especially since everyone knew Naruto would have had none of it. Knowing him, he'd have broken Sasuke out of prison within the first hour of him being there. This was, then, the only solution.

It was, therefore, no surprise that a party had been planned in advance to celebrate the end of the war and, what seemed most important to Naruto, the return of the person he had been chasing for so long. He had convinced Kakashi and grandma Tsunade to host the party, the Hokage office building transformed to house all of the ninja who had fought in the war. As he entered, he spotted people he knew; Shikamaru and Chouji were in a corner, Shikamaru looking characteristically bored while his best friend loaded a plate full of food and began his feast; Sakura and Ino were chatting, seeming to get along, at least for this one day. Tsunade spotted him and smiled, while Kakashi motioned for him to turn around.

He did, and he was glad. Just as he had finished spinning his body, Sasuke entered, face a mask of composure, but Naruto could tell he felt uncomfortable. He felt like he didn't belong anymore. He walked up to the former rogue ninja, smiling a toothy grin. Naruto lifted his hand, and once more Sasuke took it wordlessly. There was no need to speak, they read each other perfectly. As they looked into each other's eyes, all Naruto wanted to do was finally have some time alone, just the two of them.

Looking back at Kakashi and Tsunade who had returned to hosting duties, Tsunade beginning to seem more and more frustrated with the ruckus that had broken out in the hall and Kakashi attempting to calm her, he smiled, looking at Sasuke once again.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

The wind blew through their hair, whistling past their ears. Naruto had always loved climbing up the great mountain which served as a backdrop for the village, and now, sitting atop it like old time but with Sasuke, he could say he was at peace with the world. Below them, he could see all of Konoha; children running, parents attempting to keep their kids under control, the elderly smiling as the children ran past them, cheering. It all seemed so mundane. Naruto couldn't remember the last time the village had seemed so normal.

"You're so obsessed with me," Sasuke broke the silence, shooting a sideways glance at him. His face was neutral, the boy not glaring at him or even accusing him of anything. It was just a statement, as though Sasuke was trying to state something that was obvious to everyone from day one. Naruto laughed in response.

"You were my first friend," he admitted, smiling as he watched two young boys playing together on the street down below. "I had to get you back. I promised Sakura."

"You did this all for her?" Sasuke asked, watching him carefully, weighing his reaction, as though he were hoping for a certain answer.

"No." The response was immediate. It had long since stopped being a quest for Sakura and her favour. He realised that the moment she had told him she loved him. Or maybe even earlier. "No, it wasn't all for her."

"Why then? " Sasuke leaned closer, their thighs touching one another. His voice was quiet, as can be expected from Sasuke Uchiha. He could hear his own heartbeat and feel Sasuke's breath on his skin. Sasuke didn't get this close to people usually. He couldn't help but feel special. He thought back to when they were twelve, not even genin yet. At the time, he felt genuine hatred and jelousy towards the young Uchiha, his gut wrenching in disgust as he was knocked into their accidental kiss. When did that feeling change to something different, something... new? He had thought he was in love with Sakura, wishing she would pay attention to him instead of to Sasuke. And yet... What he had felt then for her was different. As he looked over Sasuke's features, his pale skin, those coal black eyes, he felt warm and calm. Like he was where he was always meant to be.

"I just knew, deep inside, that Konoha isn't truly home if you're not here." They were speaking in almost whispers, as though the world could hear this intimate, private world they occupied together. Staying silent for a few moments, they gazed at one another, taking each other in.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned forward, and Naruto followed. Sasuke's lips were warm and soft. Naruto smiled into the kiss, letting it linger.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

* * *

 _So I got impatient and decided to write this now. I just really wish Sasuke and Naruto could have gotten the happy ending they both deserved. I hope you all like this short rewrite of the ending. Please review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
